Naruto: Academy Days
by Ubermac
Summary: Focus's on the friendship and bonds that the rookie nine make throughout their days of training and maturing in the shinobi academy. Au and maybe some ooc vote for pairings.


Naruto Academy Days

By: Ubermac

Chapter 1: Enter! The shinobi academy

An: This story is going to focus on the development and maturity of Naruto and his friends at the academy. It will probably be AU. Also note that I changed the ages at the academy to make the story easier to write. The academy starts at age 10 and goes to age 14. This is an experimental fic and I might abandon it if I'm not satisfied with the popularity. That means REVIEW PEOPLE OR THIS FIC DIES. Anyway, on with the story

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto walked on the paved streets of Konoha with a huge smile on his face. Today was his first day attending the shinobi academy. 'I can't wait! I'm gunna learn all those awesome jutsu like Sandaime-Jiji, then I'll kick his ass and become Hokage myself!' Naruto thought excitedly, 'Then I could pay him back for all of this shinobi gear he got me,' Naruto looked down at his orange ninja pants that the Sandaime Hokage gave to him as a gift to start the academy. He reached into what the old man said was the 'Kunai pocket' and grabbed one of his awesome throwing knives. Naruto whistled as he started twirling the kunai in his hand.

After a few blocks of walking, Naruto was facing the double doors of the academy. For some reason, unknown to Naruto, nobody was outside. He shrugged it off thinking that he was early and pushed open the doors. Naruto took the schedule that the Hokage had given him to see which room he was supposed to be. 'Class 1: Homeroom room 205.' Naruto smiled, the room was straight across from him, the first door from the entrance.

Naruto pulled open the door to see the class already full with kids and three teachers, one of which seemed to be lecturing the class.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Asked the teacher with a large scar across his nose

"You bet!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"You are one hour late. It is unacceptable for any shinobi to be late! Now sit down." He demanded

'So much for a warm welcome, what did he mean by one hour late it was 7:45 when I left' Naruto glanced at the clock that now read '9:00 A.M'. 'shit daylight savings time.' Thought Naruto.

"I said take a seat!" Yelled the still un-introduced teacher.

"He-He sorry, I spaced out." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He then looked for an open seat and saw the only one empty was in the back row between a pale-eyed girl and what looked like a boy with a pineapple on his head. Naruto immediately ran up the stairs to take his seat.

"As I was saying the life of a Shinobi is cruel and…" The teacher continued, but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked the pale-eyed girl next to him.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata." She stuttered quietly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced, "Who's that guy talking?" he whispered.

"It's our sensei, U-Umino Iruka." She whispered back.

"Oh," Naruto replied and turned his head back to Iruka now slightly listening.

"Our courses will include History, math, strategy, weaponry, and jutsu, since the period is almost over we're going to let you kids have a fifteen minute recess, then we'll have history in this same classroom." He announced

OOOOOOO

Naruto exited the building out the back door where many people were already sitting in groups on the grass. Everyone seemed to already have friends before coming into the academy so Naruto had no idea who to talk to. Over in the shade of a tree he spotted the pineapple haired kid from class sitting next to the fat kid. Naruto also noticed that the fat kid was reading the manga Air gear.

"Hey is that the fourth chapter of Air Gear?" Naruto asked, approaching the fat kid.

"Yeah, I just got it this morning before I came here, do you wanna read it with me?" The fat kid asked kindly.

"Yeah thanks, I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"I'm Akimichi Chouji, and this is Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru gave a lazy nod of recognition and Naruto smiled at him.

"I thought the next chapter wasn't being released until tommorow." Said Naruto as he sat next to Chouji and read along

"No it came out early it's a two-chapter special."

"Awesome,"

Naruto and Chouji read the first chapter of the Manga while Shikamaru laid against the tree and watched the clouds roll by. Soon enough Iruka called the kids back in to start their first history lesson.

OOOOOOOO

In history class Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting in the desk in the far back left corner of the room.

"Well this sucks," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru during their lecture in history

"Yeah I thought becoming a shinobi would be way less troublesome." Shikamaru whispered back.

Naruto nodded and sat back in his chair spacing out until an idea came to his head.

"Hey, Chouji" Naruto whispered,

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that manga?"

"Yeah right hear." Chouji responded pointing to the inside of his desk

"Do you wanna ditch class? This stuff isn't gunna help us become strong shinobi anyway"

"I dunno Naruto, its risky, and anyway today's only the first day, we'll make a bad impression if we ditch on the first day."

"I don't mean ditch the whole day just this class, I bet Shikamaru would do it."

"Fine, I'll go if Shikamaru does."

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru who was on his left.

"What,"

"do you wanna ditch class and sleep in the grass outside."

"That sounds nice, but it would be troublesome to ditch class on the fist day."

"But Shikamaru, look how fluffy and free the clouds are."

"that's true… Screw it let's go."

"Alright." Naruto whispered back. Then told Chouji that they were going to ditch out the open window next to them. Chouji reluctantly agreed and while Iruka was writing something on the blackboard they ran for it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting on the roof of the academy gazing at the clouds. Naruto and Chouji had finished the manga, so they were all talking in hopes of getting to know each other better.

"So who do you guys know in our class?" Asked Naruto

"Well we used to play Ninja with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke. Then Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino would watch and cheer on Sasuke." Responded Chouji.

"Is Haruno Sakura the pretty pink-haired one?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah," responded Shikamaru, "and Yamanaka Ino is her best friend, the blonde one."

"Oh, Do you guys know who Hyuuga Hinata is?" asked Naruto

"Yeah she's the Hyuuga heiress I think." Responded Chouji.

"Heiress?" asked Naruto not knowing what that meant

"It's troublesome, but the Hyuuga and Uchiha have clan Heiress's or Heir's who are entitled to rule the entire clan when the come of age, sort of like a prince or a princess." Shikamaru explained

"Oh, she seemed nice." Replied Naruto

"So who do you know in our class Naruto?" asked Chouji

"Well, nobody really."

"Oh," said Chouji not pressing the topic any further knowing that he had no friends before Shikamaru befriended him.

"We should probably get back to class, I think history is over, so weaponry is next." Shikamaru pointed out. Naruto and Chouji agreed and they all walked down to the bottom floor of the Academy, hoping to sneak back into class without being seen.

Review to vote for pairings, and to keep the story going

OOOOOOO

AN: Okay like i said before this is an experimental fic, but i also have big plans for it if it is a success. If this ends up being popular and gets a lot of reviews i might make a sequel called Naruto: Shinobi days. Anyway, this fic will probably be AU and i will put a lot of action into it. Remember this all depends on the popularity of the fic so PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
